


The Wait

by FinnIsHere



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, almost 1 am as im posting, anyways enjoy these gay stickmin just yearning, i wrote the majority of this at like 2 am btw, if you squint you'll see the henrles, kinda angsty but not really, stickmintwt and henrles disc... you did this to me, well.. is it fluff? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnIsHere/pseuds/FinnIsHere
Summary: Henry had been gone for two years,So why couldn't Charles forget him?
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii ^_^ enjoy toppat henry trying to seduce charles to join him ....p.s. i havent written anything since like 2017 so umm dont expect anything absolutely amazing lawl

How long.

How long has it been since you’ve last seen him, Charles? Seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months.. Years. It felt like he only went missing yesterday, but Charles knows that isn’t true. It’s been.. 2 years, right? 2 years, that sounds right. It all happened so fast too. One day Henry was there, and the next he was just gone. They searched for months until just giving up, and rightfully so. Everyone knew what had happened to him, but it was an unspoken rule to not talk about it. Some people think that he just got tired of the military and ran off, but.. Henry wouldn’t do that, would he..? Why does it matter though. It’s been two years and yet Charles just can't get him off his mind. During missions, all he thinks about is Henry, hoping that he’d one day just randomly hear Henry’s voice through the mic again, but that’s all just wishful thinking. It’s not possible.. So why can’t he get out of his head? It’s as if Henry lives there rent free.

Snap out of it Charles, you gotta focus.

Ever since Henry went missing they just put Charles in his position. Obviously he’s still a pilot, but every now and then he’s needed for backup. This is one of those days. According to the General, the Toppats have stolen.. sumn, Charles can't really remember the mission anymore with Henry clouding up his thoughts instead, but he's still gotta focus on whatever he's doing!.. What is he doing? It finally hit him that he's just been wandering the area for the past, like, 5 minutes and now he has no idea where he landed himself. Charles has never really seen much of the Toppat airship before, so this place is one huge maze.

It didn't take long for the other people who were working with him to get the job done, so by the time Charles actually started to focus the mission had already been completed. He was told through his headset to return back to the helicopter and that they had got what was needed, so Charles tried his best to navigate through the corridors.

That is until he heard a familiar voice.

"How is that possible?! Didn't we just steal the damn thing?"

Charles held his breath. It felt like there was something stuck in his throat that he just couldn't get out. He knew exactly who was speaking, but he didn't want to believe it.

"Well we need to get it back somehow, we can't just let them get away." The voice grumbled. God. It was really him. What was Charles supposed to do? Just walk up to him like a casual friend and most likely get shot by the other workers? Or just stay hiding? Hiding seemed like the correct choice, but.. It had been so long since he'd seen him. Henry. Charles missed everything about him, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his..

Fuck.

They heard him. They definitely did. The conversation had come to a sudden stop the moment Charles had unknowingly started to cry. Charles' loud sniffs didn't really help him out in this situation. Someone through the microphone had asked if he was okay, but if he responded he probably would be killed. He could hear them mumbling to themselves, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Should he just give himself in? They already know someone is there, but what if-

"Hello?"

Shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT. He knows. They all know. Was there really any reason to hide anymore? They already knew he was there, and waiting it out would probably make him look worse.

Charles slowly walked around the corner, revealing himself to the Toppats. Revealing himself to.. Henry. There he was. Right smack in the middle of the group of 3. The 2 workers next to him raised their guns, but Henry just stood there. Was it in shock? Or maybe he's just really confused, the point is that he didn't take out his gun.

"Charles..? I.. Oh my god, Charles!" Henry laughed as he ran towards Charles and gave him a hug, a tight one at that. "Wow, I.. I can't believe it, THE Charles Calvin, on my airship! Haha!! What're you do-" It's as if Henry was hit with whiplash, as he slowly backed away from Charles. "Oh." He said quietly. On the other side of the spectrum, Charles definitely had tears in his eyes. A lot of tears. ".. Charles.." That's all Henry could really bring himself to say, it was just silence for the next few seconds. He signalled the other workers for them to leave the two alone, and that's exactly what they did. "Why did you leave, Henry?" Charles asked, wiping the tears from his face. "We were all so happy. We got to kick ass like, everyday. Don't you remember? Those days we took off together.. You, me and Ellie. We were all so close. Why wasn't it enough for you?" Charles was, if anything, pretty mad. 

"Charles.." Henry just stayed silent. "It just wasn't for me. It didn't feel right. Even from the very beginning it didn’t feel right, but at the time I didn't want to lose you-"  
"Oh, so two years ago you did want to lose me? What changed Henry?" 

Silence. The two of them knew what they were now. Rivals, enemies, and everything like that. Anything but friends. "Charles, this.. This is what I want. I love it here. It's fun having my own schedule and doing what I want when I want, and I don't want to hurt you." Henry walked closer to Charles. "It feels so incomplete. Like something is missing.." Charles knew where this was going, but.. A part of him didn't want to stop Henry. It had been years since they've seen each other after all, and it just felt so nice. "Ever since I left the military, I knew I had left something. It's what I've been missing," Henry puts his hand out towards Charles.

"It's you."

It's all a trick. He's trying to convince you to join only for him to turn around and kill you.  
But what if it wasn't a trick? What if Henry really did want to be with Charles? What if he's been non stop thinking about Charles just as he did for Henry?  
If that was true, he would have come for you sooner.  
Another voice was heard through Charles' headset, this one telling him that they're sending backup for him since they assumed he was in danger. Fuck. Turning his head towards Henry, he thought for a moment. What if he isn't lying? Am I willing to lose him again? 

"But Henry, the military is so much better.. They'd accept you with open arms, everyone was so worried when you disappeared and.. And I don't want them to lose me like they lost you." Ouch, right in the heart. As much as he wanted to take this offer, he doesn't want others to feel what he felt when he lost Henry. "Please.. I'll give you anything. I just.." Slowly, Henry wrapped himself around Charles again "I need you. There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you." GAAAHHHHH ARF ARF ARF BARK ABRK GRRRR GRRRRRRGRGRR (forced to keep in barking thanks to the henrles disc server)

Feeling the warmth of him against Charles brought him right back to tears. He knew he missed Henry, but he didn't fully realize how much he did. Charles held onto Henry, sobbing into his shoulder. As much as he loved working for the military and working with Ellie, he wanted- No, he needed this, badly. “I wouldn’t..” He paused, “I wouldn’t even be good at being.. Bad, Henry. I can’t.. I can’t betray them.” Henry let go of Charles and thought for a moment. “They, uh.. They wouldn’t have to know! We can just make it seem like I killed you or something, all you’d have to do is just stay here. With me.” GOD. DAMNIT. “You really haven’t changed at all..” Charles chuckled, “You sound the same.. You act the same.. You’re.. Wow, hah.” Henry cupped Charles’ face in his hands, making Charles turn beet red. The distance between them had definitely shortened. By a lot. Was Henry going to-

“Welcome to the Toppat Clan, Charles.” What a tease.

**Author's Note:**

> gay people BTW my twt is @finnissilly go follow....


End file.
